Poetrypaper 2
by Rilja
Summary: Xander finds out where all that toilet paper went.


TITLE: Poetry-paper 2.  
  
AUTHOR: Rilja (golf_clap@yahoo.com) PAIRING: Xander/Spike RATING: PG-13 DISTRIBUTION: Archives are ok, just tell me were it went. Others please ask first. DISCLAIMER: Spike, Xander and all things Sunnydale belongs to Joss Whedon. FEEDBACK: Yes! Please tell me if I did good, or bad. SPOILERS: No. SUMMARY: Xander finds out where all that toilet paper went. WARNING: More silliness ahead. Not sorry. NOTE: It's the sequel! Run and hide.  
  
NOTE 2: I had to restrain my fingers to not name it Poetry-paper the sequel, the return of Poetry-paper or anything else equally cheesy. You're a bad influence Cimmer.  
  
NOTE 3: It has come to my attention that a trunk can be interpreted as both the trunk of a car and as a big suitcase. The trunk with all the rolls are not attached to a car, it's a big old leather suitcase like the ones they had in the 19th century. NOTE 4: This is written in first Xander's POV then Spike's POV, just like in the previous part. /Xander's thoughts/, //Spike's thoughts//.  
/OK, where would I be hiding if I was a great big heap of toilet paper rolls? I'm small, I'm soft, I'm white with small yellow bumblebees where would I go to hide?/  
  
Xander had been sniffing around the apartment for hours trying to solve The Disappearing Rolls Mystery. At one point he'd even had a magnifying glass, a trench-coat and some silly hat on. But being The Great Detective hadn't helped. Who ever were harvesting the rolls hadn't hid them at the scene of the crime. He was almost at the point of asking Giles for help. He should have told him in the first place, but what if it'd been all in his head. So he'd made a decision, if any more toilet paper disappeared during the day he would tell him. This had to be stopped.  
  
With that settled he went into the bedroom to change into some normal clothes. He tickled the pale toes that was the only visible evidence that the vampire shaped lump in the bed actually was an vampire and got a "Humrmp." and the disappearing of the toes in return. So he went into the kitchen to start making dinner.  
  
While the microwave worked it's magic Xander continued to think about the mystery and realised that it had been too quiet lately, which was a sure sign of the apocalypse. He came to the conclusion that this couldn't wait any longer and decided to make a trip to the Magic shop as soon as the sun set and his vampire woke.  
  
Decision made he dug into his not so frozen anymore dinner and realised that there was one place he hadn't looked, Spike's big old trunk; that he was sure contained things better left unseen since the vampire kept it looked at all times. Well he'd just take a quick peak, just to be certain. He was sure that Spike wouldn't mind. It wasn't as if the rolls of toilet paper would be there anyway. It just wouldn't do to arrive at Giles' and not have done everything he could.  
  
He cleaned up after his meal and went in search of the key or a heavy crowbar. He found the key in Spike's duster among several items that he quickly forgot he'd ever seen. It didn't take long before he, sitting in front of the large trunk, had the lock open and was trying to get the lid up, it was stuck. He gave it one more sharp tug and the lid opened with a bang, and he was suddenly buried in. /Toilet paper?!/  
  
*******  
  
A couple of hours later Spike stirred and woke in the bedroom. The apartment was quiet save for a faint sound of rustling paper and his human's heartbeat and calm breathing. Usually Xander would have the telly, or at least the stereo, on. //Guess he's reading.// He pulled on some clothes, stared confused at the strange trench-coat and silly hat that was thrown over a chair, and made his way out to the livingroom. There he stopped dead in his tracks. //Oh no, he's found the rolls.//  
  
"What." He started unsure of what to say.  
  
Xander looked up at him, tears in his eyes.  
  
"That's my personal stuff, I thought I told."  
  
He was cut short when Xander launched himself at him and he got a lap full of warm human, clinging to him as if he was the last man on earth.  
  
"I love you." Was whispered into his neck.  
  
He pulled his lover's head up, swept away the tears on his face and looked into those deep chestnut eyes. "Love you too Xan, love you too."  
The end. 


End file.
